Where's Sakura? The Vampire of the Hidden Leaf!
by Enialis G. Dragonne
Summary: What's up with this guy? What's happening to the Kunoichi of the leaf village? Look and find out!


1Where's Sakura? The Vampire of the Hidden Leaf!

A seemingly innocent fall day in The Village Hidden in the Leaves. The color of the surrounding forests turning red and orange, people dressing warmer, and the Ichiraku Ramen Bar was dealing with one of it's best customers, Uzumaki Naruto. The number one knuckle headed ninja was packing it away when a real strange guy walked in and sat down. He looked like he was about twenty, with black hair, pale complection, and a young face.

"Bowl of beef please." he said.

"Coming right up." said the ramen girl.

The very charismatic stranger looked at the leaf ninja and his stack of ramen bowls.

"Such a hardy appetite for one so young." he said with a smile.

"Uh... thanks?" said Naruto with a quizzical look.

The ramen girl came back with the stranger's dish and he started to chow down.

"So you must be a ninja, judging form the headband of course." He said.

"Yeah. Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!" said Naruto.

"What lofty aspirations." replied the stranger. "I'm Kyuuketsuki Tama, I happen to own a mansion in the forest."

"A rich guy, huh? What would you be doing in a small time place like this?"

"Let's say I like the food here, that's all." said Tama. "And the friendly staff."

He winked and smiled at the ramen girl and she giggled.

"Naruto!" came a angry scream.

A kunoichi with bubble gum pink hair and high forehead barged in and looked at Naruto.

"Where have you been!? Kakashi sensei is looking for you!" said Sakura.

"My dear, your friend here was merely enjoying... uh, several fine bowls of ramen and saiting his hunger." said Tama. "And anger doesn't suit a girl of your beauty."

Sakura turned as red as a tomato. Tama picked up her hand a placed a small kiss it.

"It was nice meeting you two."

Tama left the money on the counter and stroll out of the restaurant.

By now Naruto was positively seething.

"Who does that guy think he is? And why did he do that to Sakura!?" he thought.

Sakura was still standing, blushing. A passing breeze blew her over and Naruto picked her up and carried her to the bridge where they normally met Kakashi-sensei.

"Wow Naruto. Normally it's Kakashi that's late." said Sasuke.

"I was eating and I got distracted." said Naruto in his defense. "And this guy comes along and kissed Sakura."

Sakura was on the bridge, blushing lightly and mumbling something.

"That's very unlike her." said Kakashi.

"Yeah. Normally she's lamenting over you Sasuke." said Naruto.

Sakura turned an unusual shade of green and got up.

"I don't feel to good." she mumbled.

"I bet that Tama guy did that to her!" said Naruto, jumping to conclusions.

"No. It looks like she might have caught a cold." said Kakashi. "I'll take her back to her place."

Kakashi helped her up and disappeared with Sakura.

Meanwhile, back in town, Tama was walking down the street and he ran into a girl with blonde hair in a bun and long bangs.

"Watch where you were going!" said the girl.

"I'm dreadfully sorry. Such an outspoken girl and beautiful hair as well." said Tama.

"Oh well... Thank you." she said.

"My name's Kyuuketsuki Tama."

"I'm Ino."

"Very nice to meet you."

Tama placed a kiss on her hand as he did with Sakura. Ino turned red and fell over.

Tama continued on his way and Choji and Shikamaru found Ino.

"What happened to her?" said Choji, Munching away at a bag of potato chips.

"I saw some guy kiss her and she fell over. What a drag."

Ino turned green and started to shake.

"Oh man, she must be sick. Let's take her back to her house." said Shikamaru.

"There's no way I'm carrying her." said Choji.

"I guess I'm the one that's going to do the honorable thing. What a pain."

Shikamaru picked her up and carried her on his back to the flower shop.

What is up with this guy? First he kisses a girl and then the unfortunate girl gets sick. Well Tama's still walking through the town and he bumps into another leaf village kunoichi. This time it's Hyuuga Hinata.

He bumped into he and she falls over. He extend his arm and she reluctantly grabs it.

"I'm dreadfully sorry. Are you all right?" he said.

Hinata blushed and muttered, "I- I'm fine. Thank you."

"My, such a cute, shy girl. And such pretty eyes."

Hinata blushed worse (Is that even possible?) and Tama kissed her hand. Hinata turned an impressive shade of mauve and she fell over.

Like the last girl, her teammates happen to be walking by and they had seen Tama kiss her and then she collapsed. They drag her back to her house and tell Kurenai about this strange incident.

Next on the list of sick and injured Leaf villagers is poor Tenten. She, Neji, and Lee were trained in the woods when Tenten nearly beat pounded the pudding out of Tama, in retrospect he probably would have deserved. The same formula. She falls over, he kisses, and she get sick. Before Neji and Lee have anything to say about this, Tama had disappeared in to thin air.

All throughout the week, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke were checking on their poor afflicted teammate. Mrs. Haruno told them that Sakura has been having strange dreams about a man visiting her in the night. Sakura has also been having a strange craving for something that she couldn't quite place her finger on, she has been wearing sunglasses a lot, and her sleeping habits have been completely inverted.

Outside, Naruto spoke the name of his prime suspect.

"I bet that Tama guy did this to her." he said.

"You've been blaming that Tama guy ever since Sakura fainted. What makes you so sure that it was him?" said Kakashi.

"I got this creepy vibe from him. He had this creepy white skin and he looked pretty young."

"Naruto. You're a complete idiot. Sakura's just sick." said Sasuke.

"I've heard that several other kunoichi have fallen prey to this mysterious sickness." said Kakashi.

"Like who?"

"Tenten, Hinata, and Ino."

"That's just freaky."

Later that night, we find Naruto sitting on the roof across from Sakura's bedroom balcony. The area started to fog up with a fine mist and the impulsive ninja leapt over in a single bound, and burst through the balcony door.

Oh so surprised, Sakura whirled around and screamed. Naruto notice her once green eyes had turned blood red and her skin was almost white.

"Wha- What happened to you Sakura?" said Naruto.

"Naruto! Don't you know how rude it is to do that sort of thing?" shouted Sakura.

"But your eyes?"

"Oh. That. I just woke up like this okay?"

The fog filled the room and it solidified into Tama. His eyes were red like Sakura's and his eye teeth were poking out.

"Come my dear." he said.

"Not on your life!"

"You tell him Sakura!"

Tama glared at Naruto and he was sent flying by some unseen force (No not The Force). Tama got up close to Sakura and bit down on her neck, sealing the curse. The mist reappeared and both Tama and Sakura disappeared.

Naruto picked himself up and scrambled around town to pickup Kakashi and Sasuke.

"That Tama guys a vampire! He came into Sakura's room and took her away!" said Naruto.

"Evidently this vampire only target women." said Kakashi.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at Naruto evilly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" said Naruto.

Later, we find sexy-jutsued Naruto standing in a street whistling nervously. The fog appeared and Naruto was whisked away.

When he regained consciousness, he was in a room with the other leaf village kunoichi. They had pointed eye teeth and red eyes.

"Hello new girl." said Ino.

"Uh hi." said Naruto.

"Lord Tama hasn't bitten you yet. Such a shame." said Tenten.

"Do you know where I am?"

"We're in his mansion out in the forest." said Sakura.

Hinata just blushed.

The door opened and Tama appeared. The other girls walked over and started to swoon over Tama.

"Leave me ladies. I want to see to our new friend."

Naruto gulped and poofed back to normal. Tama and the girls got real pissed, real quick. Naruto hauled ass out of the mansion, being chased by angry vampires will cause that.

Out in the forest, We find Kakashi and Sasuke out in the woods looking at the mansion when Naruto bursted out screaming.

"Well we found out where the vampires are." said Kakashi.

"And using Naruto as bait was a plus." added Sasuke.

When the vampires decided Naruto was far enough away form the mansion. Back in the hiding place, he joined the pair.

"Okay, we wait till dawn and then we kill Tama and free the girls." said Kakashi.

When dawn time arrived, they snuck into the mansion, like a ninja can. In the grand foyer was Tama and the girls.

"After Naruto appeared, I thought he might try to bring his friends here." said Tama.

He bolted towards them with unnatural speed, straight for Naruto. A quick hand and a kunai knife to the heart killed the undead monster and freed the girls. Sakura walked over to Naruto.

"You're my hero Naruto." said Sakura.

She got up closed to his face and they started to make out. A sharp pain to the ribs ended this strange dream. He was actually on the bridge and he had fallen asleep while waiting for Kakashi.

"Oh man." he moaned.

Oh yes! A oneshot with a Halloween theme, and I like it! I've been wanting to do something with a vampire and I guess this is it.


End file.
